EMPTY YOUR POCKETS
by A.C. Akasuna
Summary: Klamille week: my headcanon in wich a bet existe among our beloved character about Cami and Klaus. Kol had being brougth back and everyone is living their lifes


_Just my headcannon for Klamille week, something mild funny_

 _THE ORIGINALS ARE NOT MINE_

 **EMPTY YOUR POCKETS**

It was a peaceful day in New Orleans, bright and without a dead body somewhere lying around to provoke some faction so in all the sense it was a freaking boring day at least for Kol, being back to the land of the leaving was great… or at least when you have your not sure exgirlfriend trying to weep out all your family out of existence or the city… witch ever come first.

He was laying in the floor beside the couches in the center patio of the compound, yes he was that bored that he fall from the couch and didn't find the motivation to go back to it, then his ear perk up, Klaus get out of his room and he wasn't not alone, his beautiful niece was with him babbling something and laughing with the other grown up that come out of the room… Cami.

That wasn't an odd occurrence by any means but then again since he was back he had see them together more often than not… that was in fact weird. Klaus was keeping his distance of the human that he was in love to focus in his daughter and apparently say human had being keeping her distance for her sanity.

Kol watch them come down the stairs, check the baby bag before going out and then exit the compound… well then he has anything better to do. He stands up and with all the precaution start to following them.

The park, stores and a small cafe that he sure never notice his existence until today; no dead bodies, no sketchy errands and Klaus not notice him tailing them AT ALL, something was up. The it happen, Kol was sure that his eyes were about to fall from his eyes sockets and the awardees crawl into his body and turn away and made his way back to the compound with the biggest smile ever… he was going to brag so much.

When he arrive to the compound he was more happy to see everyone involve in the table, so he just went in and put his ass to a chair

-Take your wallets and empty them- Kol declare putting his feet up in the table

-I'm afraid to ask to where all your money went brother but then again I will venture to ask anyway- Elijah said making the effort not to ask to put down his feet

-Oh no, big bro I still rich but you and your bet are about to make me richer

-What bet?-ask Freya enjoying the antics of her baby brother

-the Klami bet, so now pay off

-Kol for you to win they have to be together right in our noses and that has not happen- said Rebekah and put a face- And put your feet out of the table

-Well it has happen so pay me off- Kol insists- When you told about it I was more surprise to know that even Elijah was in it but as I told you all of you have being focus in scenario of they never surrender to their feelings that clearly would miss the change in their relationship status because they act like a marry couple since the begging of the time and…

Kol close his mouth when the couple in discussion enter, Klaus was holding not only the baby bag but Cami's purse, while Cami hold a very sleep Hope; they exchange some words and Cami took the baby upstairs and Klaus put the bags in the couch to then went to the dinner table where all his siblings where watching him

-Evening brothers, sisters- greet the hybrid sitting and snapping his fingers for some of the compel staff appear

-Is Camille staying?

-Yes Elijah, she is

-She has being around a lot lately- Kol casually comment- It like she had never went to her house, I mean not that it is wrong is just that it feels like that

-That maybe is because she hasn't leave

-What? - ask Rebekah surprise

-It is entirely normal, you have not even notice

-So you two are an item now?- Freya ask a little shyly, after all she was that told him of his lack of taste in women and after knowing Cami she feel a little embarrass about the comment

-Yeah, since two months now- answer Klaus grabbing a plate- I thought all of you know

-JA! TOLD YOU I WANT YOUR MONEY- exclaim Kol jumping to the chair

-I am in such a good mood that I am going to pretend not caring about any child game of yours

And with that Klaus exit the dinning room leaving his siblings to discus about the payment and Kol clearly was the happiest of them, after all He was the one to saw Nikklaus "the fucking original hybrid" Mikaelson being the typical daddy with his face down into two female bag searching for whatever was needing while the wifey was trying to calm a crying baby.

 _HOPE YOU ENJOY IT_

 _I really think Klaus is so whipped, his faces when Cami is piss at him are priceless_

 _ **TAKE CARE, CHILL AND ENJOY**_

 _ **A.C. AKASUNA**_ _(or DEW AKAS if you come by tumblr)_


End file.
